For Vindecation
by BreeTea
Summary: Mary Eunice had shunned the baby she'd given birth to six months prior. It was the most traumatic thing she had ever endured, and she could not believe why that man had wanted to keep it.
1. Estranged Encounters

**Mary Eunice had shunned the baby she'd given birth to six months prior. It was the most traumatic thing she had ever endured, and she could not believe why that man had wanted to keep it.** She had already lost her clerical position, why would he force himself into such a position where he'd have to lose his too? She could only imagine it was due to all of his wrong doings at Briarcliff Institution. He felt as if raising his daughter instead of orphaning the child would somehow be penance for strangling Shelly, allowing for Jude's imprisonment, hiring a Nazi doctor,-the crimes were endless.

If Mary had any care in the world for the safety of her child, she'd have never allowed him to take the girl under his wing. That was the thing. She hadn't a care. She surely didn't want to take the fretful baby home in her arms. As far as Mary Eunice was concerned, she left Briarcliff restored to her previous state of piousness. A new person. Timothy could keep the baby to restore his conscience. She could move on.

Zipping her blue dress up from the back, then reaching backwards over her shoulder and tugging the zip completely up, Mary thought of all possible events that could play out that day. She'd always been good at teaching, and was entirely as excited as she could be, given the circumstances. She hadn't seen the baby in three whole months, but it's father seemed to be doing well for it. It. She had to remind herself, that her- his daughter had a name. Dorothy. He named his daughter Dorothy Jude. "What a joke..." she thought, combing her pale blonde hair.

Mary turned off the ignition to her car, and sat there enveloped in her thoughts. Sunday school teaching wasn't the best job in the world, and it certainly wasn't her choice of venue, but it was what she deserved. Briarcliff had finally managed to relocate her, renounce her vows, and still allow her to serve God. The child's father had immediately renounced, and left Briarcliff on his own terms. The institution soon failed without his presence, and became an influx for local prisons. Mary was happy to leave. And so was he. She was also happy he left. The product of their sins had been a wet screaming monster, bound to it's host for at least 18 years.

As she walked into the church, her daughter was the first thing she heard. She'd know that cry for the rest of her life, how could she forget it? Standing at the front, speaking with some patrons, was Timothy. He was holding Dorothy close to him, gently bouncing her, lulling her to stop crying. Mary, quoting Lana Winter's Maniac, could not believe this Cosmic joke. She turned on her heels and immediately walked out, just as Timothy caught her eye.

"Sister Eunice?"

But it was too late, the doors had already shut. He politely nodded to the folks he was speaking with, indicating his urgency to leave, and walked briskly towards the exit. As he entered the parking lot, he scanned the area for her. Noticing the lights flicker on a black Falcon, he jogged over, while trying to calm his screaming baby.

"Mary stop!" he shouted, as she fumbled with her keys, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I can't do this Timothy." she said, turning on the ignition.

"Just talk to me Mary! You show up in my city, at my church, and I'm expecting some explanations! For half a second I thought you'd came to see our daughter!" he said, over Dorothy's cries.

"It was a mistake, this was all a mistake." she said, in regard to her placement. She slumped in her seat, "I've messed up so badly."

Timothy starred at her with her head in her hands, and took the keys from the ignition. The only noise now was from Dorothy.

"Everything is okay. Shhh" he cooed over the child, coaxing her to silence, to no avail.

"Let me see her." Mary said, wiping her tears away. He just stared. She was beautiful even when she cried.

"Get out of the car first." Timothy thought of all of the ways he could convince Mary Eunice to stay.

"Timothy you have my keys for fucks sake."

"Sister!"

"I'm not," she paused, glancing at her bare left index finger, "a Sister anymore." Mary ran her hands through her hair, then tightly gripped the wheel. She pushed open the door, and slowly stepped out of her car. She could smell the baby powder and formula on her daughter.

Timothy gently handed over the infant. Mary grazed her palm over her soft cheek, and sighed in shame. Shame that she had relations with the Monsignor Howard, shame that she had broken the trust Sister Jude once had in her, shame that she has a daughter resulting from infidelity, and shame that she abandoned that daughter. She was much worse for wear after the devil had found a better occupant. It had changed her. Gently humming to her, the baby had ceased to cry, and looked up at her mother with the same blue eyes.

"Mr and Mrs Tillman, pleasure seeing you here." Mary glanced up, Timothy turned around and was talking to a small family. There was man, woman in a strange green dress, and their two children. She watched as the older sister wet her finger, and stuck it into the younger boy's ear. He shouted and threw his gum straight into her hair. Mary decided family life really wasn't for her,...

"Oh she's such a doll,"

'Are they talking to me?' Mary wondered, as her attention stayed on the two kids now chasing each other through the church playground. So carefree, she thought about what they'd think if they knew of the horrible world that was to come for them.

She glanced over, flashing a fake smile.

"Mary Eunice, this is Thomas and Julia Tillman."

She awkwardly attempted to hold out her right hand to shake hands with them, noticing how clammy Julia's hands were.

"Well isn't she the cutest thing?" Julia inquired, gently playing with the baby's hands. "I tell ya, she looks exactly like you."

"She's-" Timothy was cut off

"Thank you, she does doesn't she?"

The kids had stopped to stare at her. Pastor Howard had always said Dorothy Jude's mother was far far away, in a place much worse than what you can imagine. They assumed she was in hell. Did she rise up from the dead? The two kids now stood shyly behind their parents.

"Oh absolutely." Julia spoke, letting go of the infants small hands and turning to Timothy.

"It's a pleasure for you to finally introduce us. We've been wondering where she's been hiding all this time! Dorothy's mother, that is."

As they turned to the church, continuing to snicker and sneer, Timothy sighed. Mary shuddered at the word. Mother. She didn't deserve such a title. She'd held the girl for less than 10 minutes in her whole life. Now, suddenly, she was a mother?

"If you would, please." He said, reaching for the baby.

Mary gently handed her back, before crossing her arms over her chest. She could sense he was bitter and confused. The silence was killing her, the only noise being the slight breeze in the winter air. She shivered, biting her bottom lip and glancing at the building, deciding wether to stay or depart.

"I should be getting her inside, she had a terrible cough last week. Kept me up with her until the earliest hours of daylight." Timothy said, getting a good look at Mary. Her pale blue dress surely didn't fit the part she was intended to play. He found it odd that she felt so comfortable showing so much leg after being required to wear a habit for nearly two years. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, despite how much he wanted to hate it.

"Well?" he said. What Timothy wanted wasn't for Mary to mother their daughter, he wanted more of her for himself.

She gave him a questioning look.

"Come along." he said, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the church. They had been fond of physical contact back at Briar cliff. But still Mary was surprised at this gesture. She stepped ahead out of his touch, and stopped outside of the grand doors. She looked at Timothy, and Dorothy playing with her thin gold baby bracelet.

"This is all too wrong, I can't be here. I'm sorry. I really am." spoke the young ex-nun, gently kissing her daughter's cheek and starting to walk away.

"It is God's will Mary." shouted Timothy after her, grabbing her attention.

"What is?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. She swept the hair from her face as it was tossed around by the wind.

"That you be here today, see Dorothy once again, be a mother to this child you created."

Mary Eunice stood staring. She couldn't raise a child. Emotionally she was a child herself. Dorothy now had her key's in her tiny hands, fiddling furiously with them.

"You have my keys." she said.

Timothy handed them over.

And then, she left.


	2. Broken China

It was a year and a half later that they met again.

Mary Eunice had found a job elsewhere, working for an elderly woman in her antique shop. She hadn't a clue what to do with her life, and a clerical education wasn't worth much in the 60s. Friends didn't come easily for her, and her closest friend was Sylvia. The elderly woman.

The doorbell rang as Mary Eunice walked into the shop, she checked her watch to be sure she wasn't late.

"Mary, dear, come here please" Sylvia spoke from across the tiny shop, gesturing her over.

"I have a gentleman coming in later to pick up that piece, right there." she said, pointing to an old, black enamel telephone. It looked to be from the 1890s, by Mary's judgement. She reached up to grab it for the old woman, only to knock it over. It clashed and clattered against the marble floor.

"Mary dear be careful! I swear it's as if you have half of a brain sometimes." she said, reaching to pick up the arrayed object.

"I got it, I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake." Mary said, picking up the jumbled telephone and walking it to the front desk. She attempted to put it back into its original stance to no avail, the microphone piece fell wonky and the stand was now bent. She sighed, rubbing her temples. It was going to be another long day.

"Sylvia?" Mary called out for her attention. "When is this man stopping by?" she inquired.

"Half past 6 dear."

Mary winced. Normally the shop was open from 8 in the morning to 7:30 in the evening. Often they closed much earlier, due to the lack of customers. This man had the nerve to interfere with her evening. Mary rolled her eyes. Not like she had anything to do.

Slowly, but surely, 7:30 came around. She had counted a total of four customers for the whole day, none of them below the age of fifty. The job was a deathly bore. Mary had been asked to close up the shop that evening by Sylvia, who needed to take her afternoon pills. Sylvia wasn't used to being awake so "late" at night. Mary took on this duty, as she normally had any day the store stayed open, in stride. She walked to the double back doors, locking each one carefully before pulling the blinds. It was only as she was headed towards the front door that the bell rang, scaring her badly. Mary Eunice tripped, tipping over an ancient chinese vase of sorts. She watched as it shattered against the floor.

"Fuck." Mary sat there on the ground, entirely sick of working in a store full of dedicates. The tears began to stream down her face, and before she knew it her breath hitched in her throat. She hadn't noticed the man who entered the store and began to walk over.

His shadow and cologne failed to phase her as the marble floor below her was pattered with tears. He glanced around for a broom, and began to sweep up the broken china.

"I'm sorry,... Rough day. You can put the broom down, I got it." Mary said, watching the man. He really didn't need to do that. She began to wipe away her tears and compose herself, taking a deep breath in.

He leant it against the counter, made his way over to her, offering a hand to her as she wept away her tears. He helped her up, his face disguised by the darkness.

He held on to her hand a little longer than a friendly gesture, and placed his other hand over it. She grinned through her frustration, golden hair falling over her shoulders as she looked at the ground.

"Bull in a china shop?"

Mary recognized that voice. She pulled her hand from his grip and stepped back. Why was he here? Had he come to try to convince of her daughter again? Or worse?

"Timothy, please just leave. I'm moving on, if this is how I do it, then so be it."

"Woah Mary calm down," he said, walking back towards the counter. On top lay his antique telephone. He ran his hand along the bent microphone piece.

"The woman who owns this shop didn't mention it was damaged." he said

Mary looked at the ground as she made her way around the other side of the counter. She nodded to him, touching it herself.

"Mistake of mine."

His eyes grazed over her in the better lighting. She had on a pastel purple sweater, over some kind of mid thigh length dress. Her hair had grown a bit, but she'd kept the sunshine bangs; instead of under a wimple, it fell naturally over her shoulders. Still the Devine creature he once knew.

"Really?"

"I knocked it over."

"I see that..." He spoke, sighing.

"Look, Timothy, Sylvia is mad enough at me as is. And this ridiculous place is the only job I could find right now. I'll pay for it. Just take it out of my sight. She won't know the difference. I don't think-"

"Mary, Mary." he said in a calming, serene voice. He placed a hand over hers on the counter. She felt everything come back to her in a wave of sadness.

"She's turning two Saturday." he said, as if he'd read her thoughts.

Mary stood in silence, watching her hand underneath his.

"I have some pictures, if you wish to see." he said, grabbing at his wallet with his other hand, and flipping it open to show her.

Mary leant in, gazing at the string of photos before her. Dorothy stood, one little hand on her hip, the other on a tree, smiling as large as she could. Her white blonde hair still had its baby curls at the ends.

"She talks so much, one couldn't even imagine her being- our daughter. She's incredibly outgoing, ran right out the front door to greet the post man the other day." Timothy said, grinning.

"She also sounds rather English when she's angry." he mentioned, closing the wallet.

The feeling inside Mary's stomach was one she couldn't describe. Steel butterflies fluttering around maybe?

"Timothy that's..." She had lost her train of thought.

"Ah," he gently moved his hand away.

"No, Timothy that's... adorably hilarious. She's quite peculiar isn't she?"

"Very much so. She only eats Cheerios with strawberries in them, and hates it when her brother sings to her. Or interrupts her musical renditions."

Mary's whimsical picturing of her daughter came to a wavering halt, as she felt like she'd been hit by a train. He'd recovered so quickly? Already had a little brother for young Dorothy? She couldn't speak, as she tried to glance to his left ring finger for any indications of a band.

"Her brother?" she said, voice cracking. Mary was grateful for the faulty lighting in the small shop, for the redness that took over her felt unbearably hot. She wondered if he could hear her heart pounding.

"James, he's five. Step brother I should say properly, to be."

She nodded quickly, then looked away.

"You're welcome to stop by, Mary, whenever you'd like. She's too young for anything to traumatize her now. And Sarah has been a wonderful mother figure to her. Dorothy hasn't been missing out on much." he said, watching her tantalizingly as she walked around the counter, and stopped mere inches from him.

Her hand grazed over his cheek, gently touching his lower lip with her thumb. She was insanely jealous of the life he'd made after everything, but also knew that he deserved to move on.

She stepped in closer, as he enveloped her in his arms.

"I am so sorry Timothy." she whimpered into his chest.

"She's a blessing." she heard him say as he smoothed over her hair, then resting his head atop hers.

"It has changed me. Don't ever be sorry for bringing her to this earth. She is..." he stopped to gently lift Mary's chin, dusting away her tears.

"She is my angel."

"Dorothy need'st be somebody's." Mary said.

"After all that we've done, been through, survived; Mary Eunice you will always haunt me. And you know that if you ever change your mind-"

He grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eye. Her stare shyed away, as it normally did.

"-really change your mind, that I would do anything for you Mary."

He set his check down for the telephone, took it into his arms, and made his way towards the door.

"I'd do anything."

The ringing of the front door opening, then shutting, brought her back to reality. She wasn't going to fool herself for a minute longer that day, he'd been the only thing on her mind for the past year. If he thought she haunted him, she couldn't imagine what he was doing to her. Constantly wondering, constantly curious, mildly anxious with every thought of him and Dorothy.

Mary found herself running outside along the sidewalk, catching some odd glances. She caught him by the wrist.


	3. Game Change

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter! The next one has been written, I'm just making minor tweaks. If you're reading, please review. :) Thanks!

She caught him by the wrist.

"Timothy we need to talk." she spoke, letting go of him.

He noticed the way her hair caught the wind, as if it could've been a movie scene.

"Why not right here?" he asked, as he adjusted his scarf with one hand, setting the antique down inside of his car.

"It's frigid, and I'd rather have a little privacy."

"Honestly Mary, what more is there to say? We lost our jobs, had a child, and moved on with life. Now it's entirely up to you wether you want to be a figure in her upbringing or not."

"It's not that simple, it's never been that simple."

"Give me one good reason as to why it's not?"

"I was enveloped by darkness, a darkness you can't imagine. In the past, I couldn't help but feel that Dorothy came from that darkness."

She brushed the hair out of her face, caught by the wind again.

"And this simply isn't how I wanted my life to turn out. I was prepared to devote my life to God, Timothy. I don't believe you understand how large of a commitment that was. That time after Dorothy, I came to you damaged, believing that you were the only person I knew who was as broken as I was. Because I broke you myself. But you...You turned out to be as corrupt as the rest of them."

Timothy began to speak, but was cut off.

"The things that happened at Briarcliff,... you can't tell her, they'd destroy her innocence and perception of this fluid world."

Timothy nodded, "I never planned to tell her a dime of it. It's quite refreshing you know? Living with a careless child, the horrors of the world unbeknownst to her."

"Keep it that way." Mary said, looking at her shoes.

"I can assure you that Dorothy will never know anything."

"One last thing" she spoke.

"Living with change has been all too common for me. This last one has been rather difficult, given that I thought God was my last resort, and being pushed away from him,- Timothy I can see how much good Dorothy has done for you. I can see it with my own two eyes how greatly you've changed. It's almost surreal. So, your,- your answer is yes."

Timothy stood there dumbfounded. What had she just agreed to?

"Yes?"

"Yes, I'd love to come to Dorothy Jude's birthday celebration." Mary said, clasping her hands in front of her.

A grin grew on Timothy's face, and he grabbed both of Mary's hands in his own.

"You won't regret it."

Instantly she knew she made the right choice.

"I regret every decision I make." she stated as she did something entirely unexpected, pressing her lips to his. Her hands came up to his face, tilting him downward for better contact. It was an attraction she couldn't really combat, nor explain for that matter. Father of her child, English, intelligent, he was many years her senior. For a second she believed she had a daddy complex, simply from kissing him.

"Still broken?" he asked as he pulled away slightly.

"As I'll ever be." she said, pressing back into him, deepening the sinful kiss as her tongue grazed past his own.

She pulled back, shivering, then tucked both of her arms under his coat. Timothy smiled at how cute he found her, and rested his head atop hers, everything else was irrelevant.

"You know what Tim?" she asked, muffled by the fabric. He was slightly taken aback by the nickname, as he hadn't been called that since High school.

"Hm?"

"This is the most normal moment I've ever had with you." she said, withdrawing herself from his coat and crossing her arms to avoid to cold.

"Here, take it." Timothy said as he removed it, and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled at him.

"I'll have it back to you," she paused and rose a finger to pause the conversation, remembering the date. Timothy noticed this quirk, he became fond of it at Briarcliff. "Saturday."

"Saturday." he said, still grinning.

"That," she spoke, lowering her voice, "didn't happen. I know, your wife and all, it just felt-"

"In the moment?" he questioned as she nodded.

She began to walk back to the tiny store to finish locking up, as he shouted her name after her.

"She's not my wife!"

Mary laughed, as if the fact that he hadn't been wed to the woman somehow justified their indiscretion.

"Goodbye Tim." she waved, turning around.


	4. Mini Me

Immediately she felt uncomfortable, pulling up to the rather large house on Lake View Blvd. She was late, and already missed most of the events. The amount of cars lined up in drive way and trailing down the street was ridiculous. She found herself wondering how a two yearold could have so many friends.

Eventually, nearing the end of the street, she had found an empty (legal) parking spot. She reached into the back seat and pulled out her gift for Dorothy. She hadn't a clue what to buy for a two year old, so she settled for something pink. And sparkly. And wrapped it up in paper that was pink. And sparkly.

The music coming from the backyard was unrecognizable to her, and there were balloons tied to the mailbox. She glanced at a small group of adults on the porch as she approached the front door. They all seemed to have a similar curious look on their faces.

She knocked twice. They obviously couldn't hear her over all the chatter. Should she just walk in? Just as she reached for the doorbell, the door swung open.

A woman, about 5'5, deep brown hair and green eyes, opened the door. Her attire was impeccable, and her shoes could kill. The woman quickly masked her unexpected expression with a fake grin, and stuck her hand out.

"You must be Mary Eunice." she said as Mary shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sarah?" she questioned.

"It's lovely having you here..." Sarah exclaimed. "Why don't you come in? Join the party." she said, stepping out of the doorway.

As Mary entered the house she was amazing by it's grandeur.

"James!" Sarah shouted in no particular direction, and he came jogging over.

"Mom?" he said, wearing a superman cape and tshirt.

"I'd like you to meet Mary Eunice."

He waved at her. The little boy had green eyes also.

"Now if you could go set this down on the gift table for Mary, and you can go keep playing with your friends."

The boy gently lifted the pink, sparkling box from her hands and ran off with it into another room.

"Please excuse his manners, boys will be boys." Sarah spoke.

Mary didn't wish to question this, but she hadn't noticed anything wrong with the young boy's manners.

"He's quite alright."

The pattering of a toddler's running footsteps took her attention, Mary looked around to see a young girl running through the house, zooming past guests left and right. And she was shouting the most particular thing. It was capturing everyone's attention.

"Mama! Mama!"

It was her. Mary stepped aside, allowing the girl to run for Sarah. But she didn't. She barreled into Mary's legs full speed, gripping onto her as tightly as she could.

"Mama yer here. Dada said you'd be here n you are. Yer here." she exclaimed in a 2 year old slur, face pressed to her knees. She was shaking from excitement.

Mary froze up. What was the most appropriate thing to do in this case? Pry her daughter off and hand her to Sarah, the woman who had raised her? Or just accept the greeting, ignoring all parental consequences? She stood, staring downwards as Timothy soon followed after the toddler.

"Dori!" Timothy scooped his daughter into his arms, only to result in extremely loud crying.

Her broken-cries turned into hyperventilation as Timothy gently bounced her up and down, brushing her blonde hair from her face. She continued to fuss, reaching back for Mary.

"Jesus Christ Timothy just give her to her." Sarah proclaimed.

Timothy shot her a look.

"Dori, princess behave yourself." he said to her, walking back towards Mary. The closer he got, the quieter she became, grasping and ungrasping her little hands to her mother.

"Ti-Timothy I can't. She's, it's too-"

Mary looked confused as Timothy handed Dorothy to her, unsure of what to do. Dorothy took quickly to playing with Mary's hair, tangling the curled ends. She held her tightly, as if she'd never have the chance to again. Mary hadn't realized the commotion she had caused, but Sarah and Timothy sure did.

Sarah felt shamed; In front of her friends, Dorothy's friends parents, Timothy, she hadn't ever been so embarrassed. The broken girl standing in the foyer obviously didn't belong.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what's gotten into her!" Timothy exclaimed, trying to suppress a grin that was dying to be let out. Sarah sneered.

Nobody knew what to do in this exact situation, after all, who would?

"I'm glad you could make it here today Mary, this means a lot to Dorothy."

"I've been told she's grown to be quite the character,... It's very much so true."

Everyone was staring at the young blonde mother and child. Everybody knew who she was, if it wasn't obvious enough. The ex-nun who'd supposedly raped Timothy, forced him into sex against his will. Sarah now rolled her eyes at the thought. That girl didn't actually do that. She couldn't possibly. She knew everybody who saw her thought so also.

Sarah eyed her from top down, Mary had worn a dated 50's style A-line dress. It was white and cinched at her waist, flowing out into a frock that ended somewhere on her thighs, pattered with blue and pink roses. It reflected her youth. Sarah immediately knew from the moment she saw it, it was to impress her Timothy. The dress had thin straps that tied above her shoulders and Dorothy took to playing with them. Sarah couldn't believe the girl. Either of them. Mary Eunice, for showing up, or Dorothy, for clinging to her like a baby bird.

There were no familiar faces to Mary. She glanced around with the toddler in her hands. No Judith, obviously, no Kit nor Grace and her baby. After her hospitalization, she came back to find that they were gone. Mary knew that Timothy had invited them on account of how close the three were, she could tell by his turnaround it would be something he'd do. They'd obviously not forgiven him so easily, and it's understandable to her why they would not.

Timothy was called upon by James, and Sarah took it upon herself to entertain a group of her friends, walking away without a word.

"Hello Dorothy." Mary said, as she walked outback with her daughter. Children of all ages chased after each other in the chilled pool. Mary shivered at the thought. She wouldn't allow the horrific memories to flood her mind.

"Hi mama." she replied, now chewing on the string strap of her dress. Mary gently removed it from her mouth.

Mary sat in a patio chair with her in her arms.

"Is Sarah not your Mama?"

"No." the toddler replied in a whisper. She stared out into space, her large blue eyes squinting in the distance.

Mary was truly puzzled by her daughter, and ran her hands through the girls fine hair. She hadn't seen her in over a year, there was no way Dorothy recognized her merely by looks. Timothy had to have done this. There was no other way.

"Why'd you call me your Mama?" Mary asked, now with the same blue eyes staring up at her own.

Dorothy tilted her head, as if she did not understand. Why else would she call her mama?

"Do you know how old you are today Dori?" she asked, tickling her stomach.

Dorothy held up two small fingers through her giggling. Mary sighed.

"You're growing up so fast little one."

"Yea!" she replied, playing with Mary's hair again.

Mary could almost imagine a life if she had kept Dorothy. She was the spitting image of herself as a child, expect outgoing. She'd already adapted an admiration for her daughter, she wished she'd never change. Her attention was brought back to reality by her daughter's words.

"You stay?"

Mary grinned, but inside she was deeply worried. That question, so simple, she found extremely troubling. She nodded her head. That was the most she could do.

Soon Dorothy leant her head against Mary's shoulder, spent from all of the days activities.

"C'mon little angel." she said, gently lifting her so to not wake her. She covered Dorothy's ears because the older children were loud.

As she reentered the house, all eyes were on her again.

"Timothy!" she whispered into the kitchen, trying to get his attention.

He walked over, touching Dorothy's shoulder.

"She's tired so early, on her own birthday." Timothy said, taking her from Mary's arms. The snoozing toddler looked around, dazed, before holding her arms out to Mary. Before the crying could start again,Timothy handed her back.

"I'll show you where her room is." Timothy said, as Dorothy yawned in Mary's face, causing her to stifle a laugh.

Mary gently laid her down, and tucked a blanket around her. She placed a bear in with her from a nearby shelf.

"No no, dear, she doesn't like sleeping with those. They frighten her."

Mary removed it, and gave him an odd glance.

"Oh!" he said, realizing his error. "Mary I'm sorry, slipped up, no 'Dear'."

Mary tried not to laugh as to wake the toddler, and strode out of the room.

"I have your jacket at home." she stated, as Timothy pulled the door closed gently.

He nodded.

"I guess this means you'll have to visit again." he said.

Those weren't her intentions, but she hadn't intended on forgetting his jacket in the first place. But she, in all honesty, did want to stop by again.

"I will. I should get going now, lots to be done." Mary knew she had nothing to do in reality.

"You should stay, she only naps for about an hour. And you wish to see her open her gifts don't you?"

"Timothy, I'm not very much of a welcomed guest in your home." she said blatantly.

"At least meet me- meet us, sometime at somewhere, this week?" he asked of her. He didn't know why, but now that she was in his life, he didn't want her to leave. He'd now blame it on Dorothy, and the importance of her mother.

"Timothy I work everyday. Trying to stay afloat here."

He scoffed.

"You know? Most people would be led to believe that by taking Dorothy, I'm burdened. That my life should face more struggles than yours, deemed fickle and irresponsible. But that's far from the truth."

Mary rubbed her shoes together and nodded.

"I don't think I could ever thank you enough for such a blessing." he said, grasping her hands into his.

"I'm glad you see it as so," she spoke, biting her bottom lip. She couldn't help but feel timid when he shed his optimistic opinions on the situation.

"There's no other way to see it."

Mary smiled, "If you don't mind?" she said, gesturing to the stairs.

"If you must." he said, grinning back.

Mary quickly pulled a pen from her purse, and wrote on a nearby phone message pad her telephone number.

"Incase Dorothy needs me, or anything," she awkwardly said as she handed Timothy the paper.

"If she knows I have this, she'll be wanting me to dial you constantly." He said, sticking it in his front pocket.

"Let her. She's wonderful."

It was around midnight, and the day was coming to an end in the Howard household. Dorothy had been asleep for hours after dinner, and the party clean up seemed endless. But nonetheless, it had all been cleaned.

"I don't like her." Sarah spoke, as Timothy read yesterday's newspaper.

"You don't have to like her, she's Dorothy's mother."

"What do you mean Timothy?" Sarah asked, tugging on his paper.

"I mean, she seems as if she's here to stay. And Dori seems to adore her."

"You can't be serious. You think that whore is going to stick around?"

Timothy set his paper down and just stared at his fiancée: Dumbfounded by what she had proclaimed.

"You have zero right to talk about Dorothy's mother in such a fashion. She's far from what you call a whore. If my thoughts are straight, she's probably slept with one person in her entire life. While possessed. Zero concent on either behalf."

Sarah stood up, anger running through her veins.

"Can you cut the 'Possession' bull shit out? We all know it's a filthy lie! Why'd you make it up Timothy? To remain an 'honorable man'?" she shouted, massaging her temples.

"Because you -left the church- with a -baby-, you my dear are far from honorable."

Timothy now stood also, folding his paper under his arm, and grabbing his watch off the night stand.

"Sarah, love, take time for yourself to calm down. I'll see you in the morning." he spoke as he exited, headed to the all-too-common guest bedroom.

Matters in the McKee household were just as unsettling.

Mary Eunice had just closed up shop after her afternoon shift in Sylvia's store. The walk to her tiny apartment seemed endless, and who she found inside gave way to quite a shock.

She took off her shoes, leaving them squared away in the stone entry way floor.

Dropping her keys on the kitchen counter, she noticed the bathroom light was left on. As she approached, the sound of a person sloshing around in the bath tub caught her attention.

"Who's there?" she spoke, mind racing but body frozen.

"Mary, if you could be a doll and grab me a towel. I couldn't find where on earth you keep them!"


	5. You did what?

A/N Sorry for the long wait! I'll get better, I promise 3 And thank you for reading! I appreciate your thoughts.

"Mom?" Mary sighed in relief.

"I'm turning into a prune, hurry dear!"

Mary masked her frustration with her mother for showing up at such an odd ball hour, and for inviting herself in. But she was also relieved, after all, she'd had no idea if her mother was estranged or not. And it was all her fault.

She quickly pulled a towel off the clothesline and returned to the bathroom door.

"It's hanging on the doorknob." she said, turning around. Mary heard the door slowly open, then shut again. She turned back around.

"Why are you here?" she asked, straight to the point.

"I'm here because you need me." Jude stated.

Mary laughed at this statement, she was stronger now, she hadn't a need for anybody.

"Indeed, Mary. I heard about your situation from a dear friend and thought you'd appreciate a mother's knowledgable advice." The woman dried herself off, and began to brush her teeth.

"What did you hear?" Mary was entirely confused.

"About the baby!" she said, opening the door and prancing to her luggage.

"She's fine."

"She's a girl?" her heart swelled at the thought of a granddaughter.

"She is in fact a girl," Mary said, tilting her head. Was there something she was missing?

"How do you know? Intuition?" her mother asked, beaming at her as she picked out her night clothes.

Mary became very cautious. This seemed very unlike her mother; To be misinformed and enthusiastic. She ran the number of the closest mental institution by in her mind.

"I... held her. For the time they allowed me. She was a girl."

Her mother's face dropped.

"I thought you were-"

"Two years ago, mother. I was pregnant two years ago." she spoke gently, knowing that time was very fragile for her mother.

Jude plopped on to the couch, confused by Kit's words earlier in the week, and by her own lack of memory for the past two, three years. The tears were from hurt, or frustration. She couldn't tell the difference. Ignoring all of this, she looked up.

"You gave her up?"

"I had to, Mom. There was no other choice..."

Jude stood up quickly, grabbing her clothes and holding the towel on tight. She headed back to the bathroom.

"You...you should've known better!" She was extremely angry with her daughter.

"What?" Mary said faintly, still standing in place. Her mothers deep confusion with the whole situation unsettled her greatly.

"Mom, I couldn't keep her, I had a job to do, and she- I was god's child, mother, how hard is it to understand?" Now the tears built up in Mary's eyes.

"You should've known better!" she repeated, wracking her hands through her hair.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why?" Mary wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"How stupid can you be; I gave you up! Don't you remember, as I'm sure you do, the childhood you had to endure? Without your mother?!"

Mary nodded, even though she knew Jude couldn't see her.

Jude could not believe what her daughter had done. They'd spoken twice since the incident, and Jude made it perfectly clear to her how ashamed she was for forgoing her duties as a mother.

"To hell with the church! That girl was your responsibility! My granddaughter! And ya just gave her away? How could you?" Jude emphasized the last part, before emerging clothed, no longer in a bath towel.

Mary sat, now crying. Her arms were crossed over her knees and her face hidden. She was falling apart at the seams. She'd built herself up so much, convinced herself that she could handle anything. But still, Mary crumbled underneath Jude's scrutiny.

"Mary Eunice."

She didn't budge.

Jude sat next to her, and gripped her arm.

"Mary, please."

"You-you're right. I can't believe I- I regret it so much Mom. So much." Mary managed to say through her sobs.

"Well, dear, I guess that is that." Jude said, sighing.

The final dagger was shot through Mary's heart. The facade of being a new person was torn down. All she wanted now was to change the past.

"Her father has her. She's such a beautiful girl. He has complete custody. I'm not even supposed to know her name." Mary said, calming herself down.

"I'm sure she's gorgeous, look at ya." Jude said, rubbing her back. "You're in contact with her father?"

Mary nodded. The little makeup she had on now stained her dress.

"Is he a good guy?" Jude felt as if this was information she needed to know.

"He is-now." Mary dreaded the moment when she'd ask his name.

"Oh sweetheart, you fall for a thug?" Jude laughed, brushing the tear soaked hair from around Mary's face.

"I fell for nobody. It was during the possession." she said coldly.

"Mary, what?"

"I raped a man. That's where she came from."

Jude was at a loss for words. She'd remembered the possession, and the horrid things that Mary had done, but she couldn't remember this.

"Who." she said, staring into the distance.

"You don't want to kno-"

"Damn it Mary Eunice if you don't tell me who it was this instant!" Jude shouted, now pacing.

"The Monsignor, I'm sure you remember Mr. Howard." she mumbled, eyes stinging and throat sore.

Jude was silent processing this all. She didn't know wether to slap her daughter across the face, or console her as it wasn't truly her fault she ended up with child.

"Where's Mama?" Dorothy had just awoken, and was being dressed by Sarah.

"Mama's right here." she said, slipping the purple dress onto the child.

Dorothy looked around for her mother, not seeing her anywhere. So she just nodded, wise for her age, deciding not to fight this battle.

Sarah slipped socks onto the little girl. She would love to say she loved the girl as if she was her own, but she just couldn't. She looked nothing like Timothy, or herself for that matter of fact. The only person she resembled was Mary Eunice. Dorothy seemed to recognize that.

Soon Sarah was downstairs with the little girl, and forced her into Timothy's arms.

"She's looking for her Mama." Coldly, Sarah walked away.

Timothy loved her, but knew that he was losing her. He just wished Mary would show him a sign that it was okay, and worth it. However, he knew she really didn't care for him.

Dorothy began babbling away to her father about her new favorite stuffed animal and how much she loves the park. Timothy was always amazed by how talkative she was. He was vaguely listening, more so admiring the life he and Mary brought about. One thing he'd never understand about her was how she could disregard something so complex and beautiful.

He decided he'd give Mary a dial.

As the phone rang, he realized he hadn't a clue what to say, but his thoughts were cut off.

"Hello?"

A voice he recognized, but not as Mary's.

"Hello-, is this the McKee residence?

"Yes."

"Can I speak to Mary Eunice?"

"Who is this?"

"A- um, Timothy."

He felt like he was fifteen again, dialing a home phone and waiting for the parent's approval. Which was entirely wrong, because he had a fiancée. Also to his awareness, she lived alone.

Silence encompassed the phone line before he heard her shout.

"Marrry!"

Immediately he knew that voice, he'd have known it anywhere. It was Sister Jude.

The younger woman ran from the kitchen in her pajamas and plucked the backwards phone off the receiver, where Jude had left it.

Before she could say hello, he already had begun to talk.

"Why is Judy Martin in your house?"

Mary realized Timothy had never known their prized secret. He'd lusted for a woman he previously believed was just another person. He had no idea that Judith had given Mary Eunice Martin up for adoption 25 long years ago. And now he has said woman's granddaughter.

"She's, um, better now. And wished to see me. Also, she wished to meet Dorothy."

Timothy was dumbfounded by this. Why would Jude, of all people, want to see Mary Eunice again? She, along with his permission, destroyed everything Jude had ever worked for: taking her mental health along with it.

"I can't think of a reason why she would-"

"Is Dorothy alright?" Mary inquired.

He glanced to the toddler sitting in her booster seat, fiddling with her food. She waved at him.

"-She's doing great. She's been asking to see you, you know?"

Dorothy perked up to this, and climbed down from her seat. She ran over to her father and tugged on his pant leg.

"Dada! Please! My phone!"

He sighed, wanted to know why Jude was suddenly around would have to wait. He lifted Dorothy unto the counter.

"Mama!" she exclaimed into the phone, holding it with both of her small hands.

Mary Eunice smiled brightly.

"Hi Dori."

Dorothy could hardly contain her excitement at her mother's voice.

"I miss you, alots."

"I miss you so much! Can I talk to your daddy? So I can see you again soon!"

Dorothy nodded to the phone and held the phone out to her dad.

"Hey, since the weather's warming up, maybe you'd like to meet up with Dorothy and I during one of her favorite pastimes? A picnic."

He wasn't very optimistic about her actually agreeing.

"I'd really like that." she said, now being listened to by Jude.

"Wonderful, how does Thursday afternoon sound? At the park off of Winston street?"

"Sounds great. Anything in particular I should bring?"

'That smile that lights up the whole room, and eyes that could see straight through my soul' he thought, but forbade saying.

"Just yourself. There's a lot of catching up to do." he said, thinking of Jude.

"I'll see you then, tell my baby that I can't wait to see her again."

He was surprised by this, after all she refused to call herself a mother and blocked her "wedlock child" out of the picture for two whole years. The words seemed so natural coming out of her mouth, but they just didn't fit. It left Timothy wondering what had changed.

"I will, have a wonderful morning Mary." he spoke into the line.

She smiled and had her finger wrapped in the telephone cord.

"It's a little better now."


	6. Calm before the storm

Mary Eunice knew for a fact she wasn't expected to invite Jude. She felt obligated to by the older woman after she witnessed firsthand how strongly she felt about the situation.

And so they drove.

"How old is she again?" Jude's memory of the night a few days before was blurred with anger and annoyance.

"She just turned two." Mary replied, flicking on he turn signal and making a left.

Jude nodded at this, she could hardly contain how nervous she was to meet the girl.

"I can't believe you don't have any pictures of your own kid." she scoffed.

"Given the circumstances mother,- Jude, I can't see why I would."

Mary had begun to get severely annoyed with Jude's antics. She knew she couldn't combat them, it would only lead to worse belittling. Luckily, they had arrived.

Timothy had forgotten to specify an area of the park to meet up at, but as soon as the car stopped moving, Jude was out surveying the landscape.

"Its a lovely little town you have here, perfect for raising children."

Mary rolled her eyes as she too looked around. Jude began walking in no particular direction, she followed.

Soon they saw a red paisley blanket laid out, and a small girl picking wispy white dandelions and blowing them away. Mary saw Timothy messing with some sort of film camera before the back flipped open and exposed some shots. She giggled as he set it down on the blanket and noticed her, waving.

She wore a short, white dress. Similar to the one her daughter wore. Jude found it funny.

"Beautiful day today isn't it?" Timothy asked as they neared, Dorothy still not paying attention.

"Mhm." Mary mumbled as she lifted her arms around his neck for a greeting hug. Jude noticed the surprised expression on his face, before she gestured 'Do something!'.

Timothy wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and gave her a light squeeze.

Dorothy soon noticed Mary Eunice, and ran as fast as her little legs could move towards her. She reached up and tugged on the end of her mother's dress.

"Maaa!"

Jude couldn't help but think the whole sight was sweet, somewhere deep inside of her was aching, and couldn't stand to see him with younger, taller, slimmer girl. Especially because that girl happened to be her daughter. But Jude was determined to not make today about Timothy, for Dorothy's sake.

Mary pulled away and lifted her daughter into the air, who giggled profusely.

"Hi baby!"

"I'm notta baby!"

"You're right, you're not a baby." Mary Eunice agreed, turning to introduce her to Jude.

"Jude, this is Dorothy Judith Howard." she spoke, as Dorothy stared at the older woman.

Jude's breath was taken away. She couldn't have asked for a more perfect granddaughter, and the fact that she was named after herself nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Hello sweetheart." she said as they walked closer.

Jude lifted up one of Dorothy's small hands and looked at it in the sunlight. Absolutely perfect. Timothy watched from his distance, still very unsure why Jude had came today, abbet a little disappointed by it.

"Can I?" Jude asked, squeezing her tiny hand.

Mary Eunice nodded, she couldn't reject Jude, it's not like she'd suddenly disappear with her.

She passed the 2 year old to Jude, who gladly accepted her.

"Goodness! You're getting too old to be held, here." Jude set her on her feet, and knelt before her.

The girl stared directly into her eyes. Jude looked to Mary, then back at the girl. She remembered distinctly seeing that same stare from Mary Eunice when she came to "check up" on her as a toddler, the final time that she did.

"Dorothy, you can call me grandma Judy."

Jude wasn't sure if the girl understood the concept of having a grandmother, but she figured that's how it should work. She noticed the girl called Mary Eunice mother, and saw no issue in her calling herself grandma.

"Do you wanna pick flowers for uh fower necklace wit me nana Judy?" Dorothy began, holding out her fistful of yellow dandelions.

Jude couldn't hold it in any longer, and she cried. Silent tears rolled down her face, and were quickly swept up by the back of her hand. She was going to make sure that Mary Eunice mothered this child like she never had the chance to mother her. Dorothy deserved so much more. She followed Dorothy to a patch of the yellow flowers, and began to pick them with her.

Timothy had sat down, it was all too much for him to handle. Mary soon sat next to him.

"Explain yourself." he said bluntly.

His words stung, but she fully understood his anger.

"The pieces just fall together don't they?" she spoke, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Timothy nodded but everything felt surreal.

"She said she did it to spite my father, gave me away that is."

"Judith Martin is your mother."

"That didn't sound like a question,- yes she is."

"How come you've never told me?" he asked, Timothy was hurt.

"Jude's a part of my past that is extremely painful to think about. What she did to me,-" she paused, watching Jude and her daughter.

"-what I did to her. Neither can be forgiven."

Timothy couldn't help but feel the deep rooted pain in Mary's heart. An unnameable number of abuses could've been prevented had Jude stuck around. He felt her hand slip under his, and he gripped it. She turned to look at him with a slight smirk on her face. He marveled at the beauty before him.

"Mary, you are absolutely radiant."

She laughed, flattered but unsure how to answer. Her feelings for him were distinct, but she'd never been loved before.

"Thank you."

Mary Eunice often wondered what she was doing with her life. This was one of those times. She thought about if the circumstances had been different, would God still have given Timothy and herself Dorothy? After all, they were both just humans. And slowly she believed in Gods will again.


	7. Do you know what that means?

The day was coming to an end. Mary Eunice and Timothy had spent most of their time talking, getting to know each other better. They'd both realized how much they didn't know about each other, after all, they were never lovers nor even friends.

Timothy learned that Mary wouldn't talk when she was Dorothy's age, and was terrified of her shadow then. Whilst Mary learned Timothy adored the Beatles, and so did Dori.

Dorothy had taken a skeptical liking to Jude. She fully understood that Jude was Mary Eunice's mother, and that her Mama had a tiff with her.

Jude smiled warmly as she placed flowers into Dorothy's hair. The small girl giggled and waved her hair around, enjoying the flowers and attention.

"So, when's the wedding?" Mary spoke, sticking a straw into a glass bottle of coca cola.

Timothy almost choked on a sandwich, he had forgotten about the wedding, and his fiancé entirely.

"January."

Mary nodded, fiddling with the strap of her shoe. That horrible feeling in her stomach returned. The fact that they had already picked a date indicated more urgency for her to situate her feelings. She disliked Sarah enough, but she didn't know wether she enjoyed Timothy's company as much.

Timothy opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't think of what he could possibly tell her. Leaving Sarah, his rock for the past two years, on a niche? He quickly cast the idea out of his mind. It was a wild idea, and completely irrational. But whenever he saw her, the insane thoughts crept back into his mind.

"Mary Mary, you make me feel as if I belong locked up in Briarcliff."

She turned bright pink.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mary Eunice I just think that-"

Dorothy began frolicking towards them full speed, with Jude in tow.

"Mama." she mumbled as she collapsed in her lap.

"What is it baby doll?" Mary asked as she ran her hand through her daughters fine hair.

"I love ya."

Mary's eyebrows shot up, which slowly turned into a grin.

"I love you too." she spoke, heart warmed. Dorothy's words quickly masked the hurt she felt within herself.

Unbeknownst to her, Jude was speaking with Dorothy a little earlier.

"Dorothy." Jude spoke as the small girl

She ignored her, enjoying the blissful summer evening spent with her parents.

"Dorothy." she said a little louder, and finally she spun around.

"Come here child." Dorothy walk over, careful to avoid unpicked flowers.

"I'm sure you understand that your mommy hasn't been around here for the longest time right?"

She nodded. But Dorothy didn't care.

"Well sweetheart, I am promising you that I will always be here."

"Pawris?"

"Promise. That means that no matter what, what I'm telling you will be true."

"I like." Dorothy babbled, placing a flower in her grandmother's hair.

"Good." Jude said, simply amazed by how much the girl looked like a mini Mary Eunice.

"You know what else Dori?"

The girl tilted her head.

"I love ya. I love ya to bits and pieces. To the moon and back. Even though you've known me for less than an hour Dorothy, I'll love ya till the end of my days. You wanna know why?" she asked.

"Why?" Dorothy spoke, in a sing-song voice.

"Because you're family. You're my blood n flesh, and I will never, ever forget about ya."

Dorothy stared blankly at Jude, causing Jude to begin to laugh.

"C'mon little doll, let's go see your parents."

She took her hand, and they began their walk back to the picnic grounds.

After Dorothy was fully re-energized with her apple juice and sandwich, she took off with Jude again. This time with a large bottle of bubbles, a wand, and a metal tin to pour the bubble soap into. Timothy insisted that every time She blew bubbles, she'd cry with laughter.

As soon as they left earshot, Timothy made up his mind on a certain delimma he'd been debating upon. Sarah was to be at James's 5th grade orientation on August 6th. Also, on August 6th, Timothy had two tickets to a Beatles show in Boston. He had been planning to surprise Sarah, but now knowing she wouldn't be able to make it, he hadn't bothered to tell her that he purchased the tickets.

"Would you like to come with me?" he inquired to Mary.

"I could never take her sp-"

"Mary Eunice, please." he spoke,

"I've never heard of The Beatles."

Timothy was shocked by this.

"I'll lend you a record."

"I don't have a record player." she said shyly, feeling rather uncultured.

Timothy laughed, placing a hand on her back.

"That's quite alright."


	8. Sweat

A/N I've been itching to write this. All of your thoughts are read and put into consideration! Also the rating has changed due to content. Thank you :)

They had been at the concert for a little over two hours, and by the end of the first opening band, Mary Eunice was already drunk. Timothy found it surprisingly out of character for her to be drinking so heavily, and so recklessly, but he realized a person can change a lot in two years time.

Mary, in fact, had not become a binge drinker in the past two years. But that night she had something breaking away at her sanity, causing her mind to race and heart to ache.

She laughed as she danced around with everyone else drunkenly, unsure if Timothy was still by her side or not. He watched her, as if she were a fallen angel, having a seemingly wonderful time.

A tall, handsome man had grabbed onto her hips. She danced in the night with him, intoxicated not only physically but also by his overbearing cologne. He leaned down and whispered something to her, causing her to laugh and playfully hit him on the shoulder. Timothy had enough as soon as the man turned her around to dance with her from behind.

He caught her eye and she shrugged the man off her, moving towards Timothy and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh Tim! Where on earth have you been?"

"I've been around, you're very entertaining."

Mary giggled and took his hand as he spun her. She dizzily pressed herself to him to avoid tripping, and laid her head on his shoulder as the music from the second opening band swept through the air.

Timothy had a few drinks himself, but not near as many as she had. But he ultimately followed her when she grabbed his hand and led him away from the main venue.

"I've got something to show you." she told him.

Timothy soaked in her image from behind as she pranced through the crowds to an exit hallway. Her loose red dress dusted the backs of her thighs. She ignored his small ill-willed protests to watch the Beatles play.

"You'll like this much more." she told him.

His curiosity grew as she yanked him into a supply closet and shut the door.

"Mary Eunice what are you doing?" he watched as she pulled a small object from her bra.

"I'm releasing the devil in me!" she laughed as she stumbled into a stage prop.

She pulled a match from her pocket and lit the object. Soon, he realized it was a joint.

"Where'd you get that?" He cautiously watched her.

"Hippies that live down the street from me. Groovy people." she mumbled in a lower voice.

Timothy's eyebrows raised as she stuck the paper between her lips and inhaled deeply. Mary Eunice coughed violently as she blew the smoke from her lungs.

"Oh god, is that marijuana?" Timothy asked as the smoke radiated through the small room.

"Don't use God's name in vain Monsignor."

"What's gotten into you?" he asked as she leaned against the cold stone wall. The only one not occupied by shelves and numerous props and tools.

She inhaled deeper than the last time, and coughed just as violently, causing Timothy to snatch the joint from her.

"Oh Timothy don't be such a killjoy."

"I'm not! You're just killing yourself!" he said grinning. He couldn't be mad at her.

"With pot?"

"With all of this mess."

"Have you ever tried it."

He shook his head.

"It's really good. Try it."

"Absolutely not, I have a child, I'm not going to be some kind of pot smoking terrible pseudo influence on my daughter."

Mary Eunice snickered.

"You're with me right now, c'mon, loosen up." she spoke as she twirled around and stumbled yet again.

He skeptically brought the joint to his lips and took a breath in, then blew the white smoke out.

"I do not see the appeal."

Mary laughed yet again at him then tripped and fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" she smiled up at him as she tried to get her footing.

Timothy thought it was déjà vu, similar to the time she tripped in the antique shop. He put the joint between his lips and lifted her up.

"This was a bad idea."

"This was a wonderful idea." she spoke, taking the joint from him for another hit.

"Mary you're drunk."

"So are you."

She passed it to him, and was amazed at how he had no problem coughing like she did. He took off the button up over shirt he was wearing and now wore a plane black shirt.

"You look good in black." Mary spoke, finger combing through her hair as the sleeve of dress fell off her shoulder.

Timothy remembered how she rose and fell above him, scarlet red strap down her arm. Her blonde locks hung down around her face as she worked up a slight sweat on both of them.

"I think I may just have my way with you."

Timothy laughed nervously, and headed towards the door reaching for the knob. He was shocked as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He dropped the joint and stepped on it.

"Mary Eunice, I'm not taking advantage of you in this state."

"Mhhm please do." her voice lulling him closer.

"Mary I-"

"Stop talking." she giggled, as she squeezed his hand on her breast.

"I know how badly you want this."

Timothy did. He felt the supple milky skin through her thin dress and bra. Her nipples peaked under his palms, and she flipped her golden hair over her shoulder with her other hand.

"You're extremely intoxicated."

"Are you not?"

His mouth hung open as he was at a loss for a response.

She pressed her body to his, the only thing separating them flimsy fabric. She moaned into his ear as he began to manipulate her breast on his own, and held her close by the small of her back.

He moved his hand to her inner thigh and slowly slid it upwards, hooking his fingers onto the rim of her panties. Timothy pulled them down her porcelain smooth legs and she stepped out of them as he tossed them aside. He pressed his cheek to her thighs, reveling in the warm and devine skin there.

He stood to face her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Mary are you sure?"

She nodded

"I'm incredibly sure."

He locked his lips to hers and allowed both of his hands to wander around her frame. He felt the tip of her tongue dust over his lower lip before their mouths crashed together in a sexual frenzy. Mary could feel his hardened manhood pressing against her lower belly.

Timothy unzipped his pants and let them fall along with his boxers, meanwhile Mary hiked the dress up she was wearing. He gazed at her perfectly bare sex. His fingers grazed over her center, letting them sit there against the velvety smooth folds. He took note that she was practically dripping for him.

Mary bit her lip to suppress the moan she let out as she felt his hands. She felt one of her legs quiver and pressed her thighs together as he continued to touch her. He began to draw lazy circles, as the natural moisture on the tip of his member built to the point where it was almost dripping in anticipation. He wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

"Wrap your arms around my neck."

She did as she was told. Next, she was lifted off the ground. He held her by her thighs, and pushed her up against the stone wall. His moisture smeared off onto her stomach as he tried to find his balance.

"Last chance." he said, looking into her darkened aroused eyes.

"I've thought of this so much." she spoke, her voice a serene purr in his ears. Timothy closed his eyes as her hand gripped onto him, slowly pumping up then down. She massaged over the tip, causing him to stumble a bit.

"I don't want to play anymore." she purred, once again placing her other arm back around his neck.

Timothy's hand nestled over her sex once again, and he inserted his middle finger, to be sure that she was ready. Soon he replaced his finger with his manhood at her entrance. He looked into her eyes. She nodded. Mary Eunice gasped at the feeling of the width of his member as he slowly pushed in the tip. Timothy groaned as her walls had an almost strangling grip on him. Inch by inch he eased into her tightness, milking it for all it was worth, when all he wanted to do was ram himself between the blonde's thighs as quickly as possibly.

Her eyes closed as she felt him fill her up completely, and he'd gone as deep as he could, before he pulled out slightly and thrusted back in. Mary Eunice let out a high pitched moan, before grinding her hips to his.

Timothy's stomach did flips of excitement as she begged him to fuck her. She ran her fingers through his hair, then held onto the sides of his head as he began to push into her faster. She rode against him as the beginnings of ecstasy built up within her. She tightened around him and cried out at every wave of pleasure as she felt herself tip over the edge. Mary closed her eyes and her brows furrowed as she came against him, her body stiffening around him and hips spasming as he continued to thrust.

The sounds she made were enough for Timothy to feel the heat build up within him and he pulled out, shooting his load elsewhere, avoiding dilemma. He didn't know if she was on the pill, and didn't want to take any chances.

Mary Eunice felt the warm liquid drip down her body as she took the rest of her hiked up dress off. She pressed her lips to his, still wanting more.

"Can you go again?" she spoke, gripping his stiff member in her hand once again.

"Anything for you Mary." he answered to her. He could go again and again with her.

He let one of her legs down and watched as the white liquid dripped down the outside of her thigh. She quickly wiped it away and kissed him then pushed against him until he was on his knees with her. His hands slipped under her cotton bra and brought it up and off her, as her golden hair fell about her shoulders. It tickled his skin as she nudged him into a sitting position with her legs now around his back. She felt his hard tip at her entrance once again, and eased it inside of her.

One of Timothy's hands supported himself backwards, the other handled Mary's breast as she rocked against him in his lap. Her yelps and moans persuaded him to lean forward to bite and suck at her nipples, making the noises louder. She pulled off his shirt, and he lent back again, running his hand through her hair as she rose and fell atop him. She ground her hips as close as they would go to his and kissed him once again, he went to his elbow for support, then finally laying flat on his back looking up at her.

Timothy had a painfully tight grip on her hips and thrust up as she came down: Burying himself as deep as he could in the precious space between her thighs.

"Feels- so- good." Mary Eunice panted out as her breath came in small puffs.

She rotated her hips forward then back and kept riding him.

"Oh god, Mary." he moaned, feeling the heat build up once again.

He brought one hand up to draw tight circles on her swollen bundle of nerves as she continued. She froze up and moaned, then gently rocked against his hand, hovering just above his erection. Just as he felt her beginning to come again, he flipped her so that she was below him. Her hair splayed out on the ground and a thin layer of sweat covered both of them.

He thrust into her as she gazed into his eyes and became hypnotized by them. She came again, similar to the last time, spasming and crying out, as he did one final thrust tipping over deep inside of her. How he felt with Mary could never be replicated by Sarah.

They laid there momentarily, he supported himself on one elbow as to not to crush her.

"Timothy I think I'm in love with you." she said jokingly as her naked frame lay against him.

His heart fluttered at the mere thought of her actually meaning it. His hand settled in her hair as he breathed in the sweet scent of it.

He lifted the pale, goddess-like creature off of him, and handed her her bra and dress which she struggled to put on.

Timothy clothed himself then looked back to Mary Eunice. She was shivering with both arms wrapped tight around herself. He quickly removed his flannel button down laid it on her shoulders

"That was mind blowing." she said, clearly still intoxicated.

"Mary, you're drunk."

"Tell me again, why don't you?"

A/N: No I did not intend to super smut. But it just kind of happened. Sorry! ;D


	9. That's what happens Timmy!

A month later, Jude was still in Mary's home. She told her she would move out soon, but didn't see the urgency to. She'd taken a liking to her apartment, expect for the more recent occurrences. Jude awoke to the sound of Mary Eunice vomiting, yet again, for the third time this week. They say a mother's intuition is always right, and Mary had shrugged her off the first time Jude accused her of being pregnant.

"Mother, I have no husband. I don't even have a boyfriend, how could I possibly be with child?"

Jude scoffed at this. Lies of morality. Neither of them were in relationships when their respective daughters were born. Mary Eunice's father was an ex boyfriend. And Dorothy's conception was on another planet as a whole.

But the second and third time Jude mentioned it, Mary Eunice began the mental breakdown. She knew she was probably pregnant. And yet again, it was entirely her fault. With a very taken man. She was invited to Timothy and Sarah's wedding rehearsal dinner for christ's sake. The first thing she did, once finally accepting the fact herself, was call Timothy. Mary couldn't hide this from him, not with Dorothy in her life.

"You're what?" he asked, practically shouting. He quieted himself after seeing his fiancée eyeing him as she walked out the front door, mouthing 'I love you.'

"It skipped this month, and honestly I can barely remember what happened last month, so I guess I need to ask," her voice got quieter, she was clearly flustered "did we?"

"I, yes it may have happened, towards the end, Uh, yeah." he mumbled out, running a hand through his hair as he paced around the receiver.

Mary Eunice exhaled deeply.

"Jude made me an appointment for Tuesday, although she says she's sure."

Timothy sighed, ever since their act, he hadn't even thought of the resulting consequences. He knew she was probably terrified, and completely unnerved.

"Did you say Tuesday?"

"I did." she spoke.

Timothy laughed in frustration, "I have a wedding rehearsal Tuesday."

Mary nodded, tears welling up in her baby blue eyes.

"All is well, my mother can come with me. I think I'll still have time to attend the dinner, we can tal- talk then." she said, trying not to cry as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Oh Mary, please don't cry." he said, hearing how upset she sounded, he could only assume.

And then she finally lost it, tears pouring down her face.

"I'm not ready to go through this again." Mary remembered how she'd given up Dorothy without a second thought.

"Ever since you've came into Dorothy's life, you've been a wonderful mother to her. She loves you more than words can describe. It'll be different this time."

Mary's hand had a white knuckle grip on the phone. Then she wondered what Dorothy would say about this.

"You don't even know for sure, Mary. The skip, it could be just the aftermath of the drinking, and -joint-." he said in a lower voice, seeing Dorothy turn the corner from the living room.

"What about Sarah?" Mary Eunice said quietly.

"What about her?"

"What shall you tell her?"

"Mary, I'll tell her what needs to be told. We just need to be sure. You'll tell me as soon as you know?"

"Tuesday evening." she said solemnly, glancing around her quiet home.

"Just relax? Okay? Maybe you could visit with Dorothy again before then, or have her over so she can bond with her grandmother some more."

"Tell her I'll see her soon, but I really have some thinking to do before Tuesday Timothy."

Timothy realized his defeat.

"Another baby isn't the end of the world Mary Eunice."

"Another baby... another baby..." she murmured.

"Oh god, Timothy I need to go." she said as she dropped the phone to dangle from the receiver and ran to the bathroom. The little breakfast she ate to prevent her from being nauseas was vomited up.

Jude finally gave up on sleep and walked into the living room, hearing a noise coming from the telephone. She lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Jude?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was trying to speak to Mary Eunice, before she ran off." he said.

"She's bein sick, Timothy."

"So it's true..."

**"Well that's what happens Timmy!"**

**"I just couldn't believe that it-"**

Jude suddenly boiled over with anger towards him.

"Yes it's true! Why don't ya take my damn word for it? You got my daughter pregnant twice!" she screamed, causing Dorothy to look up at Timothy with the phone.

"Judith, Dorothy would be in an orphanage if I did what she did."

"I woulda taken her!"

"You didn't even know about her!" he shouted.

"Mary would've told me. I know it."

"Just like she did last month? Jude this conversation is over. And you best bet that if Mary chooses to give up our child yet again, I'd take he or she in in a heartbeat. They are here for a reason. And deserve a decent shot at life with a parent who loves them. Not an absent delusional grandmother or childlike mother." And that was that, he hung up the phone and scooped Dorothy into his arms, who laughed profusely and smiled brighter than the sun.

"What are you doin Dadda?"

"Dori you know that you mean the world to me right?"

She nodded.

"And nothing will ever change that."

She nodded again.

"Wonderful." he spoke, putting her down then began to prepare breakfast.

Mary strolled through the small store with Dorothy on her hip.

"See anything you like?" she asked her.

Dorothy pointed at a lilac ruffled dress, then grabbed for the hanger.

"This one Mama."

Mary nodded and placed it in the shopping basket Jude was carrying around.

Timothy had dropped Dorothy off to spend a day with her mother and grandmother. Mary decided she and Dorothy ought to both get a new outfit for the dinner on Tuesday. Jude came along.

"No no dear, I think this one would suit her much better." Jude held up a paisley dress with small bows on the long sleeves. Dorothy fell in love with it instantly, and it was added to the basket.

Jude watched as Mary walked around with Dorothy in tow. She never thought she'd see such a sight. The little blonde kissed her mother's cheek and Mary grinned, poking her small nose. Jude never thought her daughter would have family after learning about her decision to join the church. She also never thought she'd be a grandmother, or have young ones around. It was probably one of the best times in Jude's life, watching as her Mary grew and matured more than she ever did in the childhood years she missed out on.

Mary settled on a long sleeved mid thigh length dress, in light blue, much to Jude's dismay who insisted on a dark red number.

"Jude, it's a wedding dinner. You don't think it'd be inappropriate?"

Jude smirked and leaned in to whisper.

"Not when you're sleeping with the groom."

Mary's eyebrows shot up.

"I am not sleeping with the groom!" she spoke, a little louder than intended.

"Mommy?" a little girl's voice appeared from behind Jude, where she had been following her and playing with the end of her skirt. She looked startled.

"Come here my baby." Mary spoke, opening her arms to her before she lifted her into the air.

"Are you ready to go?"

Dorothy nodded.

"Alright, let's go try this stuff on first."

But Mary's mind was in another place. Tuesday couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
